theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Maureen
Maureen was portrayed by Cassandra Hepburn. Biography Maureen was a stripper. In 2003, Kevin Fisher became violent after dancer Brenda urged him to ask Maureen out and gently teased him about his luck with women. In 2004, Brittany Hodges told Bobby Marsino she was not dancing that night and was about to leave, but then Bobby kissed her right on the lips. Daniel Romalotti, JT Hellstrom, Raul Guittierez, Maureen and Brenda arrived at Marsino's to show Brittany their support for her singing debut. Maureen saw Angelo Razzano and said hello as did Brenda. Angelo asked what they were doing there because there was no dancing that night. Brenda said they knew. Maureen said it was Marilyn's big come back. Marilyn was Brittany's stage name. Later, Brittany was singing scales when Brenda and Maureen came in and greeted her. Brittany returned the greeting and asked how they were doing. Maureen said she just wanted to wish her luck and called her Marilyn. Brittany thanked her and said she was gonna need it. She said it had been a while since she was on stage. Brenda asked if she was nervous. Brittany said she was and then realized they weren't dancing that night. Maureen said no, it was Marilyn's show and she was it. Brittany asked if they were mad at her. Maureen said, "Of course not". Brenda said she wasn't and they thought it was cool, it was just . . . and she drifted off. Brittany asked what. Brenda asked if Bobby was going to turn Marsino's into a singing club. Maureen said she sure hoped not because she couldn't sing. Brittany said no and promised Bobby wasn't going to change the club. Brenda noted that if that night was a big success then . . . Brittany vehemently denied it and said no matter what, Bobby wasn't changing anything. Maureen asked how she knew. Brittany confided in them that this was the last time she was going to sing there. Brenda asked why. Brittany said she made a promise to someone but the point was not to worry. She said Marsino's would always be Marsino's and they would be the main event. Brenda said good luck and said she meant it. Maureen said she hoped it was a huge hit. Brittany thanked them. Maureen told Brittany she was beautiful. Brittany said she hoped she just got through it in one piece. Brenda said they would see her on stage and Maureen said goodbye. Brittany thanked them. After a bout of stage fright and having her friends in the audience encourage her, Brittany said this was Bobby being nice to her. She asked Maureen and Brenda to get up on stage and give the people what they wanted. Maureen encouraged Brittany to do her show. Later when Bobby did decide to turn Marsino's into a singing club, Brittany asked about all the girls including Maureen and Brenda saying all of them made their living dancing there. Bobby did turn the club into a cabaret club called Marilyn's but one slow night allowed stripping again. A man said there was a pretty good strip club in another part of town. Another man said it wasn't as good as Marino's but it would do. Angelo said Marilyn's was going to be like Marsino's again. The man asked how. The second man said Marsino's best girls were all working other clubs. He said he saw Maureen out by the airport dropping off more than her luggage. Category:No Longer on the Show Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:2000s Category:Villainesses Category:Antagonists